


Strange Sounds

by Psycheen



Category: Constantine (TV), Doctor Who, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: But I'm working on it, Canon-Typical Violence, Language, M/M, Original Character(s), Unfinished, Very long, and elaborate, multi-fandom - Freeform, this gets weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheen/pseuds/Psycheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean went to sleep in a typical, for them, motel room and woke up in a wasteland. Twenty years in the future!<br/>Now they have to deal with strange creatures, obnoxious teens, and some awkward encounters with supposedly dead and/or imprisoned archangels, all while trying to help their future selves and a host of unusual characters save the world! Again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of the massive cross over fic. It's a little ALL the fandoms honestly.... currently about 30k but this chapter is only around 4k...
> 
> Parts are Beta read but not all, still needs format polishing (after i figure out how to get the formatting to stick when i copy it over*sigh*) but i'm hoping for some feedback and i'm tired of looking at this part....

Wasteland

It’s the vague sense of everything being unreal that gives it away. It's always like that when he dreams now a days. Like the world is a set for a TV show or play. That if he just walks far enough in one direction he'll come to the edge, to a place where everything just... stops. He stands in a dark room. The only illumination comes from the massive blue glowing circle on the floor a few feet away. There is a low humming, almost at the edge of hearing, more sensation than actual sound. After a few moments his eyes adjust to the small amount of light given off by the circle. He cautiously moves forward to examine it. He can see the it is made of lines and shapes, but it's too blurry from the glow for any details.

As he approaches a tiny movement attracts his attention. There is something, something large, in the center of the circle. He realizes the circle and in fact the room must be far larger than he originally thought. He creeps closer focusing on the center of the circle now. A form begins to resolve itself. Something almost human, kneeling, under some kind of arch. The slight movement again and he realizes that the creature has wings, incredibly massive ones. He tries to speak, to ask this being what is going on, where they are, why, but his voice has deserted him. The humming begins to increase. His vision becomes fuzzy, his thoughts slow. He gasps at the sudden pressure in his head. Just before darkness swallows him the figure in the circle jerks and looks up, all he sees is a slight golden glow in its eyes and then he's staring at a stained whitish stucco ceiling.

He sighs at yet another strange dream, confusing images of darkness, wings, and grace-light swirling in his subconscious. He can't decide if they are important glimpses into the future or just his always vivid imagination running wild. He should mention them to Cas, see what the angel thinks. Sam sits up rubbing sleep from his eyes and glancing about the room for his ever present brother.

Dean is still sleeping deeply. Sam can't begrudge him, it's good to see him getting some rest. Dean takes on too much responsibility and Sam hates to see the way the stress effects his older brother. Then Sam realizes that while the sense of derealization is gone, something still feels... off.

He slips out of bed and, walking as quietly as possible, creeps to the window. He lifts the curtain a fraction to peer outside. His eyes widen and his jaw drops as he takes in the scene. He pushes the curtain back fully to reveal a terrifying view. A noise akin to a whimper frees itself from his throat. The noise combined with the light brings Dean awake and alert at Sams side in seconds. Together they stare, awestruck, at the devastation outside their motel room.

The sky has a strange brownish orange cast and looks like a mud puddle with ice forming in it. The crappy hotel they checked into late last night was nothing special but Sam is pretty sure it wasn't literally falling apart. Everything is covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime. The sign has fallen over and the cars are all rusted. Oh no! The cars! Dean makes a sound of utter despair and agony upon seeing his precious Impala rusty and dilapidated in the Same spot he left her in the parking lot a floor below. Dean is a flurry of movement quickly grabbing his clothes discarded by the bed the night before. Sam follows suit slower, his thinking face on.

"Dean," Sam tries to get his brother's attention. "Dean!" He says with more force when he is ignored.

"What Sammy, that's my baby out there!"

"Yeah, but we don't know what's going on. It looks like a wasteland out there! What if this is some elaborate ruse to lure us out?"

"Then it's working!" Dean calls as he rushes out the door.

Once outside both men quickly realize that something is very, very wrong. The view from the motel window was desolate, dirty, like being in the middle of scrub lands, not the tiny town somewhere between Buffalo and Casper in Wyoming. But now they can feel the coolness of the air and see the lack of any vegetation taller than a shrub. The buildings, what few are left, are crumbling and broken husks barely identifiable as once having been some sort of civilization. Carefully they approach the Impala. Dean, trusting Sam to watch his back, falls to his knees beside her front bumper.

"Oh, Baby! What happened to you!?" Sam's face scrunches up in discomfort at Dean's display of affection for his car, even after all these years, but he keeps watch as his brother coos to the vehicle that is likely the most committed relationship he is ever going to have.

A sudden rumbling has both men turning toward what is left of the road, guns drawn. A sleek black form with a massive could of dust behind it approaches at astonishing speed. Within moments it's apparent that it's the Impala, or at least another black and chrome 1967 Chevy Impala, identical in every visible way to the car Sam and Dean grew up in. It takes little time for the vehicle to reach them despite the distances. It rolls to a stop about ten feet from them. The door is flung open and a blonde woman, girl really, jumps out. She swings a large gun, though not one Sam recognizes, over her shoulder as she zeros in on the pile of rusted metal behind Dean and a look of horror comes to her features.

"Oh my Chuck! What the hell did you do to my baby!?" She somehow manages to shout in a whisper toward the man getting out of the passenger side. He is a thin man in a nicely tailored suit with short light brown hair and a pale complexion. In a strong British accent he says, "you wanted me to bring it with them." His voice has a mocking tone.

"Okay, first of all, 'she,' and secondly, she's all rusty and broken! Fix her!" The young woman shouts as three more people clamber out of the back seat of their car.

Two boys who can't be more than teenagers tumble out, pushing each other and argueing.

"Told you we were gonna be late," the slightly shorter, auburn haired one says.

"Shut up, ass-butt," the taller dirty blonde one grumps.

"You shut up, dork face," the shorter retorts.

“Both of you shut up,” replies another girl, with black hair in a ponytail that hangs to her shoulders. As she gets out of the back passenger side and moves to stand with the others just behind the blonde girl.

"Look, MJ, I brought the whole dammed motel, cars and all, what more do you want from me?" The British man glares at the back of her blonde head as she slowly moves toward the Impala.

"I said, fix it!" She hisses as if his question wasn't rhetorical.

"Fine!" He huffs, rolling his eyes in a way that seems menacingly familiar.

Immediately the Impala is restored. A grin lights MJ's face making her look even younger and Sam feels an odd tug of familiarity. Her eyes, he notes, are pale brown, an almost golden color.

"Much better! Now," she looks around, "where are the girls?" Her sigh implies the missing 'girls' isn't an entirely unexpected turn of events.

"Right here," a low but feminine voice says from behind Sam and Dean. Sam continues to watch the first group while Dean turns to examine the newcomer. The crunch of loose gravel and asphalt alerts Sam to their presence before they enter his line of sight. They are two young women, one taller, dark haired and wearing a tan trench coat. The other is slightly shorter, with medium brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail at the base of her skull and sporting a black leather jacket. Both girls, actually, all of these people except the British guy, are wearing jeans, t-shirts, and plaid flannel over-shirts under various jackets in the outfit that seems almost ubiqitus among hunters.

"I thought you were taking the bike," the smaller of the boys says.

"We did," the taller, darker, and somewhat older looking girl says. "Someone forgot to gas up before we left."

"Well someone kept rushing me ‘cause they didn't wanna miss all the action,'" the younger girl says with an eye roll. Sam is sure the bickering between what must be siblings in his expierience would have continued but the whole group abruptly stiffens and turns east.

"Y’all feel that?" MJ questions. Sam and Dean glance at each other, saying with a look that no, they didn't.

The group of kids, as that's all that Sam feels they can be called, spring into motion. In seconds they go from a loose collective to a tight circle surrounding Dean and Sam. It's odd to say the least.

"Sammy, I need recon," MJ orders. Sam jumps a bit and stares, thinking she means him for half a second before the British guy steps forward from his position to her left. Between one footfall and the next the man is airborne. And no longer a man. Now, rising quickly into the sky, there is a black and purple cloud that’s oddly reminiscent of a demon but with no vessel left behind. The cloud shifts into some kind of massive creature Sam thinks it might be a type of Asian dragon but he isn't certain. Sam quickly realizes this isn’t any sort of being they’ve seen before.

The thing circles the area several times before turning into mist once more and funneling down to the spot the man had last stood. Once in human form again he reports, "Baker's dozen about two clicks east, few stalkers closer in. Told you this would attract the creeps."

"Not the time Samael. Katie, take Meg and go east. BJ, Jo, handle the stalkers. Benny, Samael, stay alert, ears open! Go!" And they did, just like that, as if she'd been commanding them her whole life. She has, Sam realizes. She's their leader, their captain. The two girls identified as Katie and Meg, the late comers, lunge forward and vanish, and the other pair, Benny, the smaller boy and Jo, the black haired girl, run towards the building but disappear before getting there.

"Sam, Dean," MJ addresses them for the first time. "Listen closely, some of these fuckers are invisible so sound is your friend. Also, if I say close your eyes, don't argue, just do it."

Just then a massive being of light forms near where Katie and Meg where directed. Sam and Dean squint at the brightness but MJ seems unconcerned. The figure appears to be stomping and slashing at the ground with a massive sword of flame, four wings of fire and light spread wide behind it.

A crunching noise, far too loud to be normal footsteps, sounds too near for comfort.

"Shit!" BJ, who is facing away from the others, says quietly but emphatically. MJ readies her gun.

"How many?" Her voice remains steady but there is a pinched look to her face.

"One. But it's a Regaug, must have been hiding in a building when I looked," Samael states.

"Shit!" Her expression goes through several emotions finally settling on resigned. Sam is pretty sure that can't be good.

"BJ, Sammy, I need a distraction."

"What are you gonna do?“ BJ asks with suspicion.

MJ swallows audibly. "Call The General," she says.

"Fuck," both boys say, causing a stereo effect. Then both are gone. MJ mumbles something under her breath. After a few moments she curses. Louder than before she says, "Poppa, we could really use some help, please?"

Then her eyes go wide and she shouts, "Close your eyes!" Having worked with angels for a long time Sam and Dean don't hesitate, still, the brief flare is so bright that after they have spots in their tearing eyes.

“What the hell?” Dean asks.

MJ responds, “Couple of 'em musta got past Meg.” A breath later a young boy that looks a lot like Sam did as a teen pops out of nowhere.

"Damn it Kev, you're supposed to be with Charlie!"

"The mother-ship sent me."

"Arg! So not what I meant when I asked for help. Fine, stay here." And with that MJ vanishes.

"Is every-fucking-body around here inhuman!?" Dean exclaims.

"Pretty much,” says the new kid, Kev, MJ called him. Sam is beginning to notice a pattern and doesn't know if he should be concerned. All of a sudden everyone is back. Standing in the Same loose grouping as before. MJ looks at Kev and nods and he disappears.

"OK," Jo says, "We gotta get the hello kitty outta here like yesterday!"

"Oh Chuck, you've been reading Aunt B's stories again haven't you!?" Benny moans.

MJ ignores them. "You can follow us in your Impala," she says as she moves towards her own car.

"Wait just a damn minute here. Why the hell should we follow you? Why should we trust anything you say?" Dean yells. "And what the ever living fuck is going on here? And where the hell are we?"

They all glance at each other sheepishly. “We need your help,” MJ says.

“I never woulda guessed,” Dean deadpans.

“You two are the best hunters to have ever lived and we need all the help we can get right now. Please?” MJ begs.

"Dean," Sam says, "I really think we should go with them, at least to somewhere not monster infested?" Dean glares, first at Sam, then at MJ, then abruptly turns and walks back to the motel.

Sam smirks a bit and turns toward the group. "We'll grab our stuff, be right back."

Sam trots after Dean, quickly catching up. "I dunno about this Sammy."

"It's very weird I'll grant you, but haven't you noticed?”

"Noticed what Sam?" Dean says with exasperation, "That every single one of them is a creature? That they want us to go with them but won't explain anything? How do we even know that they’re better than the things they were apparently fighting? We can't even be sure of that ‘cause we didn't actually see anything!" He continues as he finishes packing his bag.

"Look, I get it, OK, but Dean? Their names? Kev? Benny? Jo? And MJ mentioned a Charlie? That doesn't make you curious?"

"No Sam, that makes me concerned. It could mean they know us, well enough to know our weaknesses. I don't like it. We don't know where we are or why or how to get back and that makes me nervous,” Dean says as he shoves his bulging duffel at Sam. "Come on, let's get this over with.”

They walk back out to the group who seems to have been keeping watch for more creatures. Dean throws his bag in the trunk and roughly grabs the one Sam has and tosses it in too. Then turns to get in the car and notices that all of the assembled kids are looking at him and Sam with varying expressions that could be called fond amusement or exasperation. It makes him even more upset and he scowls angrily at them. “Look. We can't even see the bad guys you’re after so how are we supposed to fight them?”

“Easy,” Jo starts but she is interrupted by a [strange noise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNZyGdVzypA) like some sort of trumpet layered over stressed metal.

The group goes wide eyed and MJ yells, “In the cars! NOW!” Sam notices that as they run for the car, several of the kids glance at each other as Samael, Jo, and Katie veer toward him and Dean while the others join MJ in her vehicle.

"Oh hell no,” Dean grumbles as the back door opens. ”I don't think so kiddo."

Samael scoots across to make room for the others. "Afraid you haven't a choice. There isn't room for all of us in one. And that's a bloody Sky Serpent!”

MJ peels out and Dean is hot on her tail as a massive shape passes overhead. When they look out they see it is something like what Samael turned into before but dark green and brownish red.

Dean looks back at Samael, “The hell is that thing and why can you turn into one?”

“Sky serpent, as I said, and because I'm special like that.”

Jo says, “His specialty is transmogrification.”

“Right. Transmog.... yeah OK. That still doesn't tell me what that thing is,” Dean complains.

“It's a giant snake bird that flies around eating everything you love, what more do you need?” Samael snarls.

“You are really starting to remind me of someone. Someone I don't like.”

“Is that so?” Samael smirks.

Dean resists the urge to slam the brakes, giant snake bird notwithstanding.

The kids are all trying not to crack up, Sam notices.

“The fuck?” Dean says. Apparently he noticed as well.

Dean obviously isn't happy about the situation. "Why don't you just poof wherever?"

"Fly you mean?” Jo says. Sam turns sideways in his seat. "We could. We could even bring you along, but that would be a massive amount of energy that we really can't afford to waste, and if we left you behind, then you'd be stuck without any answers and I think answers are our best bet to get your cooperation," she finishes.

“Plus,” adds Katie, “MJ really likes to drive.”

"So you're gonna tell us where we are?"

“Same place you went to sleep last night,” says Jo.

Dean glares at her in the rear view mirror and grips the wheel tighter.

"It's not a question of where," Jo continues, "so much as when.”

Sam feels the tension in the vehicle skyrocket. "When...?" he whispers, not certain at all that he really wants to know.

Samael smirks, yet again giving Sam a feeling almost like deja vu. "Not that far really, only twenty or so years in your future."

He seems entirely too smug about this. Dean's breathing speeds up. Sam can see sweat at his brother's temples. "You OK, Dean?" Sam asks cautiously.

"You know I don't much care for time travel Sammy. Especially going years into the future."

Katie leans forward. "You don't have to worry about that. Uncle will probably send you back anyways, MJ already had to ask for help!"

"I take it this isn't sanctioned then? Your friend decided to do this on her own?" Sam asks.

"Cousin, actually, MJ is our cousin. And no, none of the 'adults' knew about this little plan," Jo says.

Katie interjects, "We're all related actually, Meg is my sister. Samael is the only one who was lucky enough to be an only child."

"For now,” the indicated man grumbles.

"Wasn't Samael one of the names of Lucifer before he became Lucifer?" Dean asks.

Everyone in the car stares for a moment, "What? You don't think I picked anything up all that time tryin' ta stop the apocalypse?” Dean asks, insulted. Sam quickly looks away, a small smile trying to make itself known.

"No, Samael was a different, a no less awful, but different, angel. Lucifer's original name was Hêlêl," Samael says.

"Oh. Why did your parents name you after a bad angel?" Dean asks.

"Dean! You can't just ask somebody that!" rebuffs Sam.

"It's fine. I'm named after my father actually."

Sam and Dean share a look.

"Does that mean what I think that means?" Dean asks looking in the mirror.

"Yes," Samael smirks once more. "One of my fathers was the angel Samael."

“The fuck,” Dean says.

"I thought Nephlim were forbidden or something." Sam comments.

“Well, I'm a full angel so...”

"How is that possible? I didn't know angels could reproduce with other angels, wasn't that the whole point of nephlim in the first place?" Sam asks.

"It's... Complicated. And no, that wasn't why nephlim were created." Samael's smirk finally drops as he gets a look of utter disgust on his face.

They descend into silence for several long moments. After a few minutes Dean leans forward and turns on the radio. After several stations of nothing but static a long loud undulating whine emits from the speakers. Sam and Dean flinch but the others exchange looks of apprehension.

"The hell was that? “Dean demands.

"Angel radio. We have a problem. Jo." Samael looks pointedly at her.

"On it," Jo says then vanishes.

"What's going on?" Sam inquires.

"And since when is angel radio literal?" Dean adds.

"Since there aren't any other radio waves to interfere, and they've spotted a sky serpent about 50 miles from here," Katie says.

"Not exactly close," Dean observes.

"Except for the tiny facts that they are fast and it’s headed for The Center," Samael states.

“The center of?” Dean questions.

“Capitol 'C' moron. The Center is the only part of the country between the Mississippi and Colorado rivers that is safe.”

“Yeah, thanks to us,” Katie complains.

“Wait, what do mean, that those things are everywhere?!”

“Yes, I'm afraid so,” Samael says.

“How long till we get there?” asks Sam.

“About 20 minutes,” Katie replies.

Jo pops back in. “They know but we should still get there ahead of it. Looks like it's being slow, not after anything in particular.”

“Great,” Katie says with a maniacal grin, “leap frog!”

“Katie, No!” Samael and Jo exclaim.

“Katie, Yes!” she says and sits forward. “Ten minutes I bet ya!”

“No Katie,” Samael says, “you waste way too much power with that childish crap!”

“Don't care.” Suddenly the other car is not in front of them anymore.

A glance in his mirror tells Dean that they are behind them now. Then abruptly they are in front again.

“What the shit? Stop mojoing my freaking car dammit!” But it keeps happening. All of a sudden the scenery starts to change from scrub lands to forest and the jumping stops, leaving them in the rear again.

“Kinda forgot they don't know where we’re going,” Katie says. Samael and Jo just sigh.

After another minute or two of silence Dean says, “Wait a minute, this is the bunker!”

“Yup,” Katie confirms. They follow the other car into the garage and park beside it.

As they get out, Sam notices that most of the cars that are already there are banged up and dirty. “Are all these cars in use?” he asks.

“Yeah, there are about five out right now though, but the Daughters won't be back ‘til tomorrow so you shouldn't have to move your baby for a while,” MJ says directing the last part to Dean.

“Daughters?” Sam asks ever curious.  
“Yeah,” Meg replies with something like awe. “The Wayward Daughters! They are so cool.”

The two boys that rode with MJ roll their eyes and Katie makes a disgusted face.

“You know they are all way too old for you.”

“Dude, shut up, Ada and Father are like millions of years older than Dad. I don't think anyone has a leg to stand on about age gaps.”

“Maybe, but Dad was like almost 30 when they got together. You are 16.”

They had been walking toward the war room while Katie chastised Meg and when they get there Sam and Dean stop and stare for a moment. “Who are all these people?” Dean asks.


End file.
